


Flower & the Honey Bee

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crazy!Cas being all cute, and knowing when you have a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower & the Honey Bee

When Castiel took on the burden of Sam’s hallucinations, and was institutionalised at the mental hospital, you made a promise to him that you wouldn’t hunt, only do research for the boys, and would stay near the hospital, so you could come and see him regularly. Castiel had Meg there to look after him, and despite the angel appearing to have trust in her, along with the the Winchester’s, you didn’t. You didn’t trust her, after all she was still a Demon. So that’s why for the last month, you had been visiting Castiel practically every day in the hospital, much to the annoyance of Meg.

Castiel enjoyed your visits, you always seemed to be happy to see him, and he had somebody to talk to about the bees. Castiel had grown a fondness to honeybees, and would sit outside watching them fly to and fro from the flowers in the hospital garden. Meg initially thought it was cute, but soon found it boring just sat staring at the bees. Meg also found it annoying that Castiel called you “Flower”, and would give you a new flower every time you visited. She would always pull a face whenever Castiel used your new nickname. Meg however soon changed her tune, when you didn’t visit Castiel for several days in a row, making the angel upset and even more difficult to control.

You hadn’t gone to the hospital for several days to see Cas, as you had to help the boys do research on an important case. You had kept meaning to ring Meg to let her know you wouldn’t be in, so Castiel would not worry, but it kept slipping out your mind. By the time you did remember, it was always at the end of the day, and you ended up feeling super guilty for not remembering earlier. Your guilt ate away at you over the several days, and topped with the stress of the case you were researching, late nights from researching & lack of sleep, you sank into a depressive state of mind. You were prone to depressive bouts of behaviour, but you had always somehow managed to keep it hidden from the Winchester’s and the angel. This time however, you couldn’t.

You woke up on your couch, feeling rested, but still low. You had dreamt of honey bees and giant flowers, obviously missing Castiel. Getting changed into a clean set of clothes,you thought about what you were going to say to Castiel to explain your absence. You knew Cas could sense when you are lying, so you concocted a half truth, and hoped it would work. When you got to the hospital, you signed yourself in, and headed to Castiel’s room. You hadn’t even stepped into the room before the angel was launching himself at you, basically attack hugging you. You smiled at his warm embrace, and hugged the angel back. When he finally pulled away however, Castiel had a confused look on his face. Regarding you with one eyebrow cocked, he spoke directly to you.

_“Flower, why you wilting?”_

_“Cas, what on earth do you mean?”_

_“You’re wilting. You are normally in full bloom, but now you are wilting away.”_

 Fed up of Castiel staring at you, you walked into the room, and sat down on his bed. Cas turned and watched you sit, before asking again, _“Why are you wilting?”_ Not having a clue what he was on about, you looked up at him and said the first thing that came to your mind.

_“I am fine, just not got enough sun I guess.”_

Cas looked at you, before  teleporting to your side and sitting next to you. The look of concern in his eyes made you want to tell the truth, but you but your tongue and kept quiet. Tilting his head ever so slightly, Cas regarded you for a second, before suddenly leaning forward and embracing you in a large hug. You felt him sigh, and then felt him talk.

_“You are lying. But it’s okay Flower. You don’t need to wilt no more, I am here, I’ll be your honeybee, and help keep you pollinated.”_

Before you could ask Castiel what he meant, he let go of you, and disappeared into thin air. You were left sat on his bed, wondering what on earth just happened. Just as you were about to get back up, Castiel rematerialised in front of you, a large red rose in his hand, and a shit eating grin on his face. You couldn’t help but smile, as he handed you the rose, but it soon vanished and turned into a gasp, when he bent down to your ear and whispered _“Let me pollinate you my little flower. Let me be your honey bee.”_


End file.
